State of Massacre
When the light had completely flowed into Xiao Chen’s body, all the wounds caused by his blood vessels rupturing visibly and quickly healed. After a while, they had recovered to what they were before. All the wounds were gone. Xiao Chen’s skin was smooth and white, more tender and delicate than a girl’s. “Boom!” The red light flowing through every part of Xiao Chen’s body gathered at his forehead, between his eyebrows. Then, it turned into a red throne imprint the size of his fingernail. Xiao Chen withdrew his Spiritual Sense and saw everything that happened to his body. There was a look of suspicion in his eyes. Xiao Chen raised his left hand and examined it closely. He only saw the skin, delicate and smooth; his hand was so beautiful, it was frightening. It was not just a significant change on the surface. When Xiao Chen clenched his hand, he could feel an immense strength. His physical body was stronger than before. When Xiao Chen noticed the damaged iron-armored warrior at the side, he slowly walked over and casually punched its chest. The immense strength flowed through his slender arm into his five fingers. Then, he heard a loud explosion. The damaged iron-armored warrior shattered into pieces. The metal pieces within the armor scattered all over the ground. It was now completely broken; there was no more hope of repairing it. Xiao Chen revealed a joyful expression. He said, somewhat uncertain, “After I cultivate the Dragon and Tiger Body Sculpting Art to the threshold of the fifth layer, Dragon Tendon Tiger Bone, Pulling Mountain and Rivers, a casual punch can achieve ten thousand kilograms of force. “A full power strike can achieve 15,000 kilograms of force. However, my casual punch has already achieved 15,000 kilograms of force. Could it be that, after this scarlet throne infused into my body, my physical strength increased?” Suddenly, Xiao Chen guessed something. Since his strength increased, have more acupoints on his right arm opened? When Xiao Chen felt the acupoints on his right arm, it was as he expected. The open acupoints had increased to fourteen. He was only short of two acupoints before all sixteen acupoints were open. “I am not far from the true Azure Dragon Qi appearing,” Xiao Chen said excitedly. Let’s see if there are any other changes. Xiao Chen took out a small knife and gently cut his jade-like arm. Immediately, a small wound appeared and blood flowed. However, before long, a scab appeared over the wound. Then, it quickly fell off. The skin looked as perfect as earlier; it was impossible to tell that there was a wound there earlier. Xiao Chen’s body now had a natural regenerative property. His strength had also become more reserved. In the body, because he trained, he had somewhat exaggerated and bulging muscles. Now, they had all shrunk. Xiao Chen looked normal, but his strength had increased significantly. What exactly is the origin of this scarlet throne? Xiao Chen’s eyes contained doubt as he put away the small knife. Xiao Chen closed his eyes and carefully felt for the location of the scarlet throne. In the sea of consciousness in his forehead, a scarlet throne floated in the air, emitting a supreme might throughout the entire sea of consciousness. The place between the eyebrows was the source of all cultivators’ mental worlds. It was known as the sea of consciousness. However, only people with strong Spirit Power could truly open their sea of consciousness. When taking the Tianwu Continent into perspective, only when one reached Martial Monarch could one open their sea of consciousness. To regular people, they would never have the opportunity to open it. Hence, this was not something they normally thought about. After opening their sea of consciousness, cultivators could truly cultivate Spirit Power. Before this, cultivators only had perception; they did not have true Spirit Powers. Due to the Purple Thunder Divine Incantation, Xiao Chen could cultivate Spirit Power from the very start. Hence, his Spirit Power was much stronger than regular cultivators. They were not even on the same level. However, Xiao Chen was still a long way from opening his sea of consciousness. At least, he had not met the requirements in cultivation realm. He did not expect this scarlet throne to open his sea of consciousness.